Juego de niños
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: MidoKuro. Post-series. Cuando Kuroko enferma, le toca a Shintaro suplirlo en su trabajo en el jardín de infantes. Y no será nada fácil para él.


**Claim: **Midorima Shintaro/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Post-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Humor.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **03. Pequeño.

* * *

**Juego de niños.**

Las comidas en la casa que Shintaro y Tetsuya comparten desde hace años siempre son silenciosas, cargadas de una atmósfera de cansancio y rutina que no por eso resulta desagradable. Así son ellos, así viven sus vidas, aunque muchos otros afirmarían sin duda que vivir así es aburrido. Se conforman con los pequeños momentos en los que se ven por las noches, al sentarse a cenar, el único sonido entre ellos el de los platos y palillos. Shintaro a veces comenta alguno de los casos que atiende en la clínica, Tetsuya hace lo propio sobre los niños que cuida; luego ven televisión (algún partido de basket), hacen el amor y se van a la cama, para otro día de rutina. Nadie habría adivinado que las cosas terminarían así y nadie afirmaría que en realidad están enamorados al verlos, pues tanto en público como en privado, las muestras de afecto son escasas, aunque no por eso menos significativas.

Esa noche, justamente, Shintaro tiene una para con él al notar su semblante pálido del otro lado de la mesa, como una luna brillante y enferma. Aunque tiene entrenamiento médico, muchos años a su lado lo han curtido para saber qué le pasa y lo que ve en Kuroko, que hace un esfuerzo rudimentario por comer, además de un inminente resfriado es preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —inquiere, aunque es una pregunta estúpida y se la reprocha en silencio, por supuesto que no lo está. Debería de reformular su pregunta—. ¿Sucede algo?

Kuroko le lanza una mirada tras dejar su cuenco de arroz a un lado y aunque en otros tiempos eso significaría que está sopesando lo que va a decir, en esta ocasión parece más obnubilado que cauteloso, pues la cautela, recuerdan bien ambos, hace mucho que desapareció. Está muy enfermo, diagnostica de inmediato el de ojos verdes, poniéndose de pie para ir a su lado, tomarle la temperatura y comprobar si en realidad necesita ir por el maletín, que descansa sobre la mesita del café de la sala de estar.

—Estoy un poco mareado —admite y al ponerse de pie se hace patente su afirmación—. Pero no creo que sea nada grave. Sólo necesito un poco de descanso.

Shintaro se abstiene de recordarle que el título médico lo ostenta él y en su lugar resuelve, tras ayudarlo a sentarse de nuevo, ir en busca del termómetro y las pastillas que lleva como reserva en un compartimento secreto de su maletín de cuero. Quizá Tetsuya tiene razón, pero es su deber asegurarse.

—Tienes fiebre —anuncia el hombre unos minutos después, observando cómo el mercurio casi toca la línea de los 38 grados—. Tienes razón en que necesitas un descanso, llamaré a la escuela para avisar que mañana no asistirás.

—No —dice inmediatamente él, asiéndolo del brazo para que no se vaya de su lado. A pesar de estar un poco confundido, al parecer todavía tiene fuerzas para rebelarse. Pero así es Kuroko Tetsuya, por muy molesta que pueda resultar a veces su obstinación—. Mañana estaré bien. Lo que me preocupa son los niños, Shintaro-kun. Creo que podría ser contagioso.

—Juzgando por lo rápido que te has enfermado... Sí, podría ser —acepta él, acomodándose los lentes en ese gesto tan suyo que a veces esconde vergüenza, pero que en ocasiones como esa hdenota seriedad y profunda preocupación—. Sin embargo, eso es problema de los padres. Si mañana te encuentras bien, como afirmas, entonces ve a trabajar. Te recetaré algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tetsuya no dice nada y Shintaro finge no ver su ceño fruncido, la queja silenciosa que esconden sus ojos azules, como si le reprochara su falta de tacto y preocupación por los demás aún siendo un médico. Por supuesto, esto no es nada cierto. Shintaro se preocupa aunque no lo demuestre y cuando a la mañana siguiente se despierta, con un enfebrecido Tetsuya a su lado, resuelve demostrar esa preocupación, aunque eso sí, muy a su manera.  
El reloj marca las cinco de la mañana cuando abre los ojos, sintiendo el calor que irradia el cuerpo a su lado, el rostro siempre apacible de Tetsuya surcado por los restos de un sueño intranquilo, bañado de fiebre. No tarda mucho en decidirse a darle una pastilla, que éste se toma en un estado casi delirante, sin apenas reconocerlo y sumiéndose un un sueño profundo inmediatamente después. Tampoco tarda mucho en decidir su siguiente paso, aunque sin duda es algo extraño en él y que habla de lo mucho que se preocupa por Tetsuya, después de todo. Telefonea al hospital para avisar que se va a tomar el día libre por enfermedad, aunque no especifica que no es suya sino de otros y luego, tras asegurarse de que una jarra de agua fresca está en su mesita de noche, hay algo de desayunar en la cocina y las puertas están bien cerradas, Shintaro parte hacia la escuela de Tetsuya, el maletín en mano y el rostro de su novio en mente, con esa expresión de suave reproche dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

En la puerta de entrada, las otras dos profesoras del jardín de infantes en el que Tetsuya trabaja, se sorprenden al verlo, pero rápidamente lo dejan pasar al explicarles éste el motivo de su visita y la ausencia de Tetsuya, quien sigue durmiendo cada vez más plácidamente donde lo dejó. Shintaro les expresa la preocupación de Tetsuya sobre lo contagioso de la gripa y afirma que sólo le echará un vistazo a los niños para ver si es así. Luego, obviando el hecho de que ambas mujeres intercambian sonrisitas cómplices y su propio sonrojo ante eso, Shintaro se dirige hacia el ruidoso salón de clases en el que Kuroko enseña a más de veinte niños, todos inquietos y vivaces cuando por fin logra verlos.

—Ehm... —se aclara la garganta en el umbral de la puerta, desde donde se alcanza a ver un panorama caótico que ya comienza a volverlo un poco loco. Muchos niños corren de un lado para otro, sin duda en alguna clase de juego donde se deben atrapar. Otros dibujan tendidos en el suelo, sin limitarse exclusivamente a las hojas de papel frente a ellos, mezclando colores, pinturas y juguetes por igual. Hay gritos y risas, un hervidero de vida que no está muy seguro de cómo controlar y que ignora olímpicamente su intento por llamar su atención—. Niños...

Con cierta desesperación, Shintaro se pregunta por qué se no le ha ocurrido pedir ayuda a una de las profesoras que lo recibieron unos minutos antes, con risita o no, habría sido más útil. No obstante, se encuentra solo y lo sabe. Así que tiene que echar mano de todos sus recursos para poder diagnosticar. A simple vista, nadie parece enfermo, pero no podría asegurar si los ocasionales estornudos o el escurrimiento nasal de algunos niños es natural o causa de una enfermedad, que si no se controla, a pesar de no ser grave, podría propagarse rápidamente entre una población más vulnerable que Kuroko.

—Hola —le dice a un niño que pasa por allí, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura—. ¿Cómo estás?

Shintaro exuda un aire de profesionalidad y seguridad que sus pacientes siempre agradecen, pues los hace sentir seguros, sin embargo, no parece ser efectivo con los niños, mucho menos con éste en particular, que dirige sus grandes ojos azules (como los de Tetsuya) hacia él y señaládolo con un dedo, empieza a vociferar, como si Shintaro tratarse de hacerle algo malo: ¡Mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños! ¡Tú eres un extraño! ¡Vete de aquí!. A lo que el, oh-tan-profesional hombre sólo puede responder con una expresión de pánico, temerario de que una de las maestras se presente y lo acuse de algo que no ha hecho.

—No —se apresura a afirmar, pero el pequeño ya ha llegado al otro extremo de la habitación y olvidándose totalmente de él, se ha puesto a jugar con algunos carritos, haciéndolos entrechocar con los efectos especiales hechos especialmente por él. ¿Cómo hace eso Tetsuya todos los días? ¿Con qué fuerza, si se caracteriza por pasar desapercibido, ser una sombra? Antes de que pueda decidir su siguiente estrategia, una niña se le acerca, salvándolo de la posibilidad de elegir. Ésta tiene los ojos castaños y llenos de inteligencia y le hala la bata blanca que se ha puesto para demostrar su autoridad.

—Señor, ¿dónde está Kuroko-sensei? ¿Va a venir hoy, señor? Y... ¿Quién es usted?

—Kuroko-sensei está enfermo y no vendrá hoy, pero me mandó en su lugar. Yo soy... —Pero, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Su novio? En lo que dudaba, sopesando que tan idóneo era informar a una niña de no más de cuatro años de sus relaciones con su profesor, ésta volvió a tomar la palabra, demostrando ser más asertiva que él y por supuesto, mucho más imaginativa.

—Hmm... ¡Como que se parece a Kerosuke la ranita que sale en la tele, señor! ¡Es Kerosuke, ¿verdad?! —ella también comienza a señalarlo, como el niño unos momentos atrás, pero en lugar de asustar a los otros, como el primer pequeño, les llama la atención de manera positiva y pronto todos comienzan a corear su nombre, Kerosuke, formando un corro a su alrededor.

—¿De verdad lo es? —pregunta uno, halando de su bata, luchando con otros por su atención. De nuevo se le ha salido la situación de las manos y de nuevo, Shintaro no sabe muy bien cómo responder.

—No lo soy —dice, cuando decide sacar provecho de la situación para poder revisarlos a todos—. Pero lo conozco, ¿quieren verlo?

—¡Sí! —gritan todos a coro y gracias a su emoción e inocencia, nadie nota que Shintaro busca entre su maletín hasta que encuentra un desgastado títere de trapo, el cual encaja en su mano recordando los viejos tiempos en Teikou, pues fue allí donde lo consiguió como objeto de la suerte y por él ganó muchos partidos.

—¡Hola, niños! —saluda, tratando de cambiar su voz pero sin lograrlo y sintiéndose súbitamente un poco avergonzado—. ¿Cómo están? —cuando todos responden con un bien al unísono, Shintaro sabe que ha encontrado su método para examinarlos y se siente más seguro de poder aplacar las dudas de Kuroko, pues si los chiquillos todavía tienen fuerzas para gritar de esa manera, no deben de estar muy enfermos—. Hoy quiero jugar al doctor, ¿jugarán conmigo? —de nuevo, la respuesta afirmativa no se hace esperar y pronto, Shintaro se siente lo suficientemente a gusto entre ellos para no preocuparse más. Incluso los forma en una fila y los examina con cuidado usando el títere, dejando a su vez que algunos lo examinen a él.

El tiempo se pasa volando entre diagnóstico y diagnóstico, entre palpar y preguntar, entre responder y reír, a veces, ante las ocurrencias de los pequeños, a los que ahora ve como Tetsuya lo hace, llenos de vitalidad para compartir. Incluso el pequeño que se alejó de él alegando que era un extraño aparece luego, dispuesto a hablar y hablar, hasta que los demás se quejan de que es su turno.

—¿Por qué lleva los dedos vendados, señor? —pregunta alguien, cuando la fila se desbanda por la hora del desayuno, en donde las otras profesoras acuden para echarle una mano y preguntarle por sus primeras impresiones diagnósticas—. ¿Se lastimó? —una pequeña manita toma la suya, grande pero fina tras tantos tiros encestados y cirugías realizadas. Es suave y a Shintaro le sorprende su tacto, la calidez que irradia y que sin duda es lo que más le ha atraido a Tetsuya de este trabajo, la calidez de unos niños que no podrán tener—. Yo lo pondré bien —afirma ella y le da un besito en cada uno de ellos, como suele hacerlo su madre cuando ella se lastima o no se siente bien—. ¿Ahora está mejor?

—Sí, gracias —responde Shintaro y desvía la mirada para que no se le note la súbita emoción que empaña sus ojos. Ya ni siquiera necesita el títere para que algunos se le acerquen y cuando todos terminan de comer (él, convidado por varios de los niños), la tarea de revisar en busca de síntomas de gripe se le hace más llevadera. Al final, resulta que nadie está enfermo en realidad y que lo que Tetsuya pescó, sea lo que sea, no tiene probabilidad de entrar en los organismos de dichos pequeños, fuertes como robles en crecimiento—. Bueno, ¿y ahora qué quieren hacer? —debería de irse a casa, dado que su tarea ha terminado, pero todavía quedan una o dos horas de clases y Shintaro se sorprende al saber que no quiere marcharse hasta que el día haya terminado.

—Hay que jugar —dice una voz en el umbral de la puerta y Shintaro se sorprende al encontrarse a Tetsuya, no del todo recuperado, pero aún asi con mejor aspecto que por la mañana y sin demasiados síntomas visibles de fiebre o gripe—. Bueno, eso si el Dr. Kerosuke me deja.

Shintaro siente que el rostro se le pone rojo hasta la raíz del cabello y se pregunta, sintiendo cada vez más vergüenza, cuánto de su acto ha visto Tetsuya y qué pensará de él. Tetsuya, como si pudiese leerle el pensamiento, sonríe por toda respuesta y se encamina hacia su lado, aunque antes tiene que esquivar a unos cuantos niños que corren para abrazarlo y darle la bienvenida.

—¿Es contagioso, Shintaro-kun? —su voz es apenas un susurro, audible sólo para él. Shintaro se apresura a negar con la cabeza y luego hace un ademán que abarca toda la sala, mostrándole así que los pequeños están en excelente salud—. Lo has hecho muy bien, Shintaro-kun. Gracias. Se te da bien trabajar con niños, ¿sabías? Pero espero que puedas seguirnos el ritmo en esta última hora de juego.

No puede. Al final termina rendido y cansado, tanto que de nuevo vuelve a preguntarse qué le ve Kuroko a ese trabajo. Pero no se lo pregunta, porque a fin de cuentas ha llegado a vislumbrarlo y regresan a casa en silencio, como siempre, caminando el uno al lado del otro, en una atmósfera ligeramente diferente, aunque él no sabría decir por qué. Las palabras de Tetsuya resuenan en sus oídos y la certeza de que en realidad lo ha hecho bien se cierne sobre él, haciendo que formule unas palabras que hacen a su acompañante sonreír.

—Creo que me dedicaré a los niños de ahora en adelante.

Y es que Midorima Shintaro también ha quedado fascinado por ellos (pero también, tiene que admitirlo, extrañaba usar a Kerosuke).

**FIN.**


End file.
